


Mission report

by milkytheholy1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injury, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sonic





	Mission report

You typed away on your keyboard trying your best to not look at the clock. Every time you did glance you felt like another hour had been added. You sipped some more of your drink you had left to chill after burning your tongue. Each click of the keyboard sounded like the ticking of a clock, sounds of cheers abrupted your writing as you glanced towards your office door. Smiling a little at their assumed victory you swivelled back around and carried on typing your mission report.

Moments later the creaking of your office door and laughter filled the room. A hand grasped your chair and turned it around, your eyes meeting a cheeky smile. Rouge stood there holding your chair in one hand and fluttered her eyelashes a smirk adorning her face “Whatcha doin?”

“Mission report” you simply replied, Shadow stepped out of well the shadows his arms crossed over his broadened chest “For last weeks mission? Shouldn’t you have finished that by now?”. You slumped in your chair a sigh escaping your lips, team dark watching you intensely “It’s just taking longer than expected”. Rouge glanced at your desk observing all the junk food wrappers and books “Longer than expected huh?” she questioned raising her eyebrow; you refused to answer.

“Weeeellll we must get going, parties to attend people to see and whatnot” Rouge declared, spinning around. Shadow huffed at that. Omega stared at your thigh for a few minutes before you noticed and shifted uncomfortably, he must have known your anxiety and began walking to the door. Sweat started to drip down your face, could he know? it’s not like I’ve finished the report yet. With some mumbled goodbyes and the light from the hall diminishing in your small office, you finally exhaled. Slowly lifting yourself from your chair you limped towards the small couch in the corner of the room, reaching under you pulled out a tiny first aid kit and stared at the knife wound under the blood-soaked bandage.

A few minutes later you’re back in your swivel chair typing away at this stupid mission report. When you finally glance at the clock it was late at night, barely anyone would be left in the building by now. You emailed your report to the head honcho of GUN and shut down the computer, a blanket of darkness laying over your seated body. Hurried footsteps could be heard from down the hall and getting closer, you hobbled towards the door and nonchalantly opened it enough to peek your head out. A hand reached out from the darkness and forced you back into your office, you fell back first onto the couch; a heavy object on top of you. You tried your best to make out the shape in the dark, you squinted your eyes gradually starting to see a shape that you recognised.

“SHADOW!” you shouted, his ruby red eyes gawked at you in horror as he bolted to lock the door. Before you could get any more words out Shadow was on top of you again silencing you, he pressed his finger to your lips and nodded to the door. A slim figure strolled past, from what you could make out it looked like a bat. As soon as the figure past, Shadow leaned back to your thighs; you hissed at the pain but tried to hide it from him. Shadow raised an eyebrow at you “Why are you glaring at me?” you inquired crossing your hands over your chest. Shadow smirked down at you “I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.”

“Ha ha ha, you’re so funny Shadow,” you replied sarcastically. Shadow climbed off of you and wondered around your office before you could stop him. Something in your bin caught his eye as he kneeled down to pick it up, “What are you doing?” you asked, fear in your eyes. Shadow rose with his back to you, holding something in his hand. You squinted your eyes to see the object realisation smacking you in the face. “What happened?” he asked, his worried eyes scanning yours rapidly.

“It-it’s nothing, really” you spat out, Shadow pulled you closer you waddled a bit before standing correctly; Shadow grimaced at the sight before him. He picked you up and carried you over to the couch placing you down on his lap, he reached under the couch to grab the first aid kit; you had no idea how he knew it was there. His face millimetres away from your own. He sighed as he stared at the cut running across your thigh, he immediately got to work. “How did this happen?” he calmly asked, surprisingly, “The mission wasn’t completely successful, so screw me, I was too busy protecting the newbies that I wasn’t paying attention to myself and I got hit.”

“Why do you keep risking your life? To prove a point?” He asked anger in his tone. You looked away from him “Yes” you whispered, Shadow’s ear twitched as he made eye contact with you. He stopped what he was doing and gave you his full attention “What are you trying to prove?"

“That I’m strong and independent, I don’t need protecting.”

“To who? Who wouldn’t believe that you’re all those things.”

“You”

Shadow gazed at you in amazement, how could anyone think those things? He grabbed your hands and held them tightly, slowly rubbing his thumb over them in a hypnotising pattern. “(y/n), I only worry about you because I-I-because I-” You could tell that Shadow was struggling to say ‘it’ but you smiled nonetheless. “Shadow I understand, me too” he beamed and held you close in his arms; a calming aura securing the room.


End file.
